Power Rangers Vital Energy
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Un nuevo equipo de Rangers surge, producto de esa energía vital que cada uno encierra en su interior. Pero son cinco los elegidos para incrementar la capacidad de poder alimentarse de esa energía para así proteger al mundo de un mal que ha acechado al mundo desde siempre; pero es en la actualidad que este peligro toma forma para terminar de acabar con la humanidad.


LLEGO EL MOMENTO…

Dijo la muchacha, que había partido de Angel Grove dejando mucho atrás, incluyendo la aventura que retomaba con mucho orgullo y energía, las otras señoritas la siguieron llenas de espíritu. Formaron una fila para que todas ellas entraran en contacto con el adversario… Algunas ya se conocían, unas más que otras, pero todas eran completamente conscientes de que su mayor virtud no era el poder, sino la privilegio de servio y proteger a toda la humanidad…

Habían llegado muy lejos, fue un viaje que en teoría debería ser largo, incluso de muchos años, pero gracias a la flota de manufactura de KO35, fue solamente una hora… El planeta enano sería testigo de un momento épico… Hace apenas poco tiempo, todas ellas habían estado juntas en una Batalla que las reunió no solo a ellas, sino a todos los miembros de sus respectivos equipos; ahora el poder las invocaba para una nueva misión, pero comprendía más al género femenino.

_Vamos por ellos chicas… - Dijo una de ellas con decisión.

_Esperen, yo no puedo transformarme… - Comentó una de ellas, siendo receptora de las miradas preocupantes de sus compañeras de aventura…

_Claro que puedes… - Le dijo su madre, sacando de su bolsillo su astro morfo, sorprendiendo a su hija, ya que ese dispositivo le pertenecía a su progenitora - Ahora demostrarás lo que sabes hacer… - La motivaba a su hija con una sonrisa, como transfiriendo espíritu y decisión al fruto de su vientre; la señorita solo asintió con una sonrisa, había entrenado, conocía ya las influencias de aquel dispositivo que la proveería del poder.

_Kendrix… Yo pelearé de esta forma, tu recupera morpher… - Decía Karone con modestia, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su receptora…

_No te preocupes Karone, toma… - Interrumpió Cassie, entregando su astro morfo….

_Pero Cassie… - Protestó la que se hallaba vestida nuevamente como Astronema.

_Una vez Ranger… - Tiró una frase la muchacha que la conoció en el espacio…

_Siempre serás Ranger… - Completó la chica que experimentó estar del lado del mal como del lado del bien, aceptando el dispositivo con orgullo, ya no había mucho que decir… Finalmente la hora llegó….

_A ellos - Ordenó el enemigo a los soldados que ya tomaron camino amenazante a las heroínas que ya se ubicaron para….

_Listas - Gritaron las dos primeras muchachas, pertenecientes a un equipo cuyos poderes nunca fueron vistos, pero también debían acudir al deber Ranger.

_CROSS CHANGE… - Fue el gritó de ambas. ES HORA DE MUTAR… - gritaron las dos primeras muchachas al unísono…

_White Swan - Se presentó la primera, presentando posición de combate.

_Blue Swallow - Hizo lo propio la siguiente.

_JETMAN… - terminaron diciendo.

_ES HORA DE MUTAR - fue el siguiente grito…

PTERODACTILO… - Kimberly

_TIGRE COLMILLO DE SABLE… - Aisha.

_Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

_ES HORA DE MORFOSIS -

_White Aquitar Ranger Power… - Dijo la siguiente - White Ranger de Aquitar máximo poder… - Completaba su transformación.

_ES HORA DE MUTAR…

_ZEO RANGER ONE PINK… PINK ZEO RANGER...- Kat

_ZEO RANGER TWO YELLOW… YELLOW ZEO RANGER… - Tanya

_CAMBIO A TURBO…

_True Star Turbo Power…. Yellow Turbo Ranger - Ashley decía, aunque no podía evitar ver como si primogénita, lograba la mutación.

_Win Chaser Turbo Power… Pink Turbo Ranger - Cassie

_AL ATAQUE… - Dijeron Aurica y Karone al unísono, era la primera vez que tía y sobrina harían morfosis juntas.

_3…3…5… Morfosis…. Mutación completa… - Notificaban los dispositivos..

_YELLOW SPACE RANGER… - Se presentó Aurico, la hija de la Yellow Turbo Ranger, había logrado transformarse tomando el puesto de su madre.

_PINK SPACE RANGER… - Hizo lo propio Karone….

_VAMOS GALACTICO… -

_GALAXY YELLOW - Se presentó Maya…

_GALAXY PINK… - Retomó su puesto Kendrix…

_A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ…

_YELLOW RANGER RESCUE READY…

_PINK RANGER RESCUE READY…

_FUERZA, FUERZA DE TIEMPO…

_TIME FORCE YELLOW…

_TIME FORCE PINK…

_ACCESO…. HAH!

_AGUILA EN VUELO…

_WHITE TIGER…

_NINJA STORM RANGER FORM… HAH…

_PODER DEL AGUA…

_DINO TRUENO… DAME EL PODER HAH…

_PTERO PODER….

_LISTAS… SPD EMERGENCIA…

_spd yellow…. spd rosa… sdp ranger gato… spd ranger alfa….

_FUENTE MAGICA, FUERZA MISTICA… GO MISTIC RANGER… - Exclamó el dispositivo de turno.

_Pink Mistic Ranger…

_Blue Mistic Ranger…

_White Mistic Ranger…

Ya habían entrado en contacto con los soldados del rival, en el momento que debían hacer morfosis, pero eso no les impediría hacerlo…

_OVER DRIVE… ACELERY… - exclamation las sangres, que se predisponían a recibir los poderes emanantes de sus respectivos morphers, haciendo que los mismos tuvieran un roce importante con chispas, en la integridad de los mencionados oponentes…

_Over Drive Yellow Ranger…

_Over Drive Pink Ranger…

_FURIA ANIMAL… ESPIRITU LIBRE… Con la velocidad del chite… Yellow Ranger Furia Animal…

_RPM… EN ACCION…

_RPM Yellow Ranger…

_Operator Series Silver…

_SAMURAIZERS… VAMOS SAMURAI… - Exclamaron al unísono, las tres muchachas, dibujando sus símbolos power para acto seguido exponerse a la transformación…

_SAMURAI RANGER AMARILLO… LISTA…

_SAMURAI RANGER ROSA… - LISTA…

_SAMURAI RANGER ROJA… LISTA…

_RANGERS UNIDAS… SAMURAI PARA SIEMPRE… - Volvieron a gritar Marroon, Mia y Emily, presentando posición para la batalla…

_ES HORA DE MORFOSIS… VAMOS MEGAFORCE - Gia y Emma hicieron lo propio, invocando sus tarjetas Gossei…

_MEGAFORCE AMARILLO… -

_MEGAFORCE ROSA… -

_LAS DEFENSORAS DE LA TIERRA NUNCA SE RINDEN… - Dijeron ambas adoptando posiciones de batalla…

_CARGADOR LISTO… - Se preparaba Shelby para su morfosis, la adrenalina corría por sus venas como si fuera la primera vez; el hecho de ser Ranger le mantenía orgullosa, pero siempre el sentimiento era el mismo, siempre a la hora de entrar en acción, esta es contagiada de mucho espíritu…

_CARGADOR TRIPCERA… CONTACTO… - Notificaba el dispositivo de la gema energym pink.

_ENERGIZAR… - Activaba el mismo la morocha… - Desata el poder… - Dijo Finalmente para que el mismo se apoderara de su integridad y de lugar a la… - DINO CHARGE PINK RANGER…

_Estás lista? - Consultó la muchacha rubia a la pelirroja, con algo de nervios, pero no queria admitirlo…

_Hemos llegado hasta aquí… Estamos en la pista de baile… Ahora bailemos… - Respondió la receptora en cuestión… Ambas muchachas sonrieron, sacaron los dispositivos que le permitirían estar al nivel de sus compañeras que la antecedieron; recién empezaban con esta aventura y la vida les había dado una vuelta de 360 grados… ahora ya era hora…

_AURA SIN TRABAS. ESPIRITU DE ENERGIA… - Gritaron ambas con ahínco, para que el aura de sus morphers se fusionaran con sus almas, y así dieron paso a….

_Yelllo Vital Energy Ranger… - Se presentaba una de las rangers en cuestión…

_Pink Vital Energy Ranger… - Hizo lo propio la última en presentarse. Era tanto el poder en cuestión, producto de la secuencia ininterrumpida de morfosis… Que detrás de cada una de las Lady Rangers, se produjo una tremenda explosión, que no hizo más que salpicar de más energía a las guerreras rangers…

_A ellos… - Dijo una de las chicas, para que todas las siguieran con energía, cada una de ellas como si fuera la primera vez que entraban en batalla; el espíritu era el mismo, el poder siempre las protegería, las ganas siempre las mantenían vivas… Ahora solo debían volver a disfrutar de esta misión ranger al estilo lady…

Hola amigos lectores, espero no molestar y con la autorización de todos vosotros, os presento lo que puedo llamar el adelanto, el trailer o lo que será mi nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado y les ruego, me tengan infinita paciencia para poder acercarles el primer capítulo de mi historia con un nuevo equipo de Rangers, cuyo poder se apoya en la energía vital de cada uno; pretendo darle una trama muy cruda, no muy propia de las series Power Rangers que ya hemos visto, con un poco de roce con el lado oscuro de la religión y la sociedad. Por supuesto no quiero incomodar a nadie con respecto a este tema, por lo que les prometo intentar no faltar el respeto ni afectar la sensibilidad de nadie… Bueno me despido, mucha gracias y me gustaría empezar a recibir sus primero comentarios; ah y casi lo olvido, ya lo habrán notado, pero esta entrega es un pequeño team up que tendrá mi fic, espero hayan disfrutado de su lectura y que lo imaginen, a poco no sería épico… Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
